Love
by ashdemon
Summary: Each brother in love but it seems that things are not going so well. When a second attack is upon them, will everything fall to pieces? All of this happens after Leo returns from Japan and Karai has attacked. Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Yes or No

**Love**  
Chapter 1: Yes or No

**A/N:** I got this idea a long time ago but since it was Valentines Day Wednesday, I thought I would put this up. I haven't heard a story with Mike and Raph in love so I decided to put one up. If there is, I haven't read it as well. All four turtles are paired up in this story and if Raph and Mike are in love, that leaves Leo and Don together. No crazy ideas though. This story probably only has kissing and swearing in it. Nothing deeper than that. I could go any deeper than that and I'm having fun at this level at this level. Dirty thinkers. Now quit thinking dirty and start reading. I didn't type this for my own health you know. If I did, I wouldn't post it.

**Disclaim:** Why the hell would I want to own them? I don't own or know the TMNT. I'm having fun knowing them this way. It makes every adventure more exciting. Quit thinking dirty!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know them and yet, I didn't expect what has happened. He was always there for me but I thought just as a friend, never like this. But when he had asked me, I had to think about it. Did I like him as a friend or someone more – something deeper? I loved his as a brother though. God, why does this always happen to me? I never thought that way about any of them, ever. What would the others say though if they found out? What would Sensei say?

Ok, ok. I know. I just need to calm down and just think. But I can't. All I think about is him. It's so frustrating not…knowing. He's a brother to me, not that but I keep thinking about him.

Mike. Oh Mike. I'm so sorry. I never meant to harm you. I just…I didn't know how to deal with my feelings. I see that now. Mike. Do you love me?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can't believe I had asked him. He's…they would…I might…I don't know. Now I'm confused. Now my comic books don't even take my mind off of him. Does he love me? Does he hate me? Does everyone know? Does he even understand? God, this is for Donnie to think of, not me. I'm supposed to be the careless one, not have a care in the world. Why did it have to be him that I had to love? Why not Leo? Or even Donnie? Why did it have to be Raph? Leo's in Japan and Karai has destroyed the Lair. I don't know if the others are ok, if Leo's back or even if I'll see any of them. I wish I knew. I miss Leo…and Raph. I miss Raph a lot. I wish he was here. I really do. He would know what to do or even keep me company but we would probably fight instead. Raph, please love me too. Please find me. Please.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Meow."

"Hey Klunk. Mike? Mike, wake up."

"Hu? Leo?"

"Hey bro."

"Leo, Karai. The others. I don't know if they're ok."

"It's ok Mike. Donnie and Master Splinter are at our new home."

"What about Raph?"

"I'm going to go search for him when you're safe."

"I'm coming with you."

"No Mike. I need you to stay with Donnie and Master Splinter. I don't want you hurt because of me. Please Mike?"

"Ok."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?"

"Who's there?"

"Raph?"

"Leo? That you bro?"

"It's me Raph."

"God, am I glad to see you."

"It's good to be home."

"What about the others?"

"I found them already."

"Mike?"

"He's worried about you. I don't think he'll be resting like I had asked."

"Why?"

"I don't know but you could ask him yourself when we get home."

"But the Lair-"

"Was destroyed. I know. Just follow me and you'll see what I mean."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mike was pacing when Leo and Raph entered the new Lair.

"Raph!"

Mike had sprung towards Raph as soon as he entered but stopped himself before he made a scene. Luckily Don had cried Raph's name at the same time. Raph looked at Mike and Mike looked at his feet, not daring to meet his older brother's eyes.

Raph sighed. He so wanted to tell Mike that he loved him too, thanks to the chance to think, but he was so scared on what Mike's reaction was going to be. Guess he'll have to wait till he had a chance with Mike by himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mike and Raph had gone over to April's where Casey was also at to tell them what had happened. Don thought it was odd for Mike to eagerly volunteer to go with Raph and then Raph to choose Mike. But, times had changed faster than Don could grasp so his attention went back to wiring the servallence cameras.

Up on the roofs, Mike and Raph were walking quietly under the night sky. Mike was looking at the clouds and Raph was looking at his feet. Both had the same thing on their mind. _Should I tell him?_

"I want to tell you something." Both brothers looked at one another when they both realized they had said it at the same time. Both blushed and looked away but Raph was the first to look back.

"Mike, I…"

Mike looked at his older brother who was looking at his feet where he stood. Mike sighed and walked over to Raph. Biting his lower lip, Mike stepped forward and kissed Raph on the lips. He held it there, waiting for the pain but it never came. Instead, Raph rapped his arms around Mike and pulled him close. Both turtles gave in and both enjoyed it. But, the kiss didn't last long. Mike pulled away and rested his head on Raph's shoulder. Raph rubbed his head against Mike's and started to cry, not from pain but from all the fear leaving. Mike started to cry too and both held each other close, not caring who saw.

Leo smiled from his spot. He had been out shopping and had stopped at the sight of his two brothers.

_Bout time they fell in love like that. Now Donnie and I can show that we love each other too, _Leo told himself. Don and Leo had been in love for about a year now ever since Leo figured out that he was in love with Don. With that thought, Leo turned and ran home to his lover.

Raph pulled back and wiped the tears from his little lover's face. Mike smiled and he kissed Raph on the cheek before taking Raph's hand and heading home, where they were destined for in the first place. Raph rapped his arms around Mike's waist and walked behind him.

"Do you think that the other's know?"

"I don't really care anymore," Raph said. "Besides, I know that Don and Leo are in love for a while now."

"Really?" Mike asked, not really surprised and resting his head on Raph's shoulder. "That would explain a few things."

"Yeah."

Raph and Mike were silent for the rest of the way and as they stood outside the new Lair door, they kissed once more before walking in, trying to act like there was nothing in-between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Well there's Chapter 1 for ya all. Like it? I know I do. I can be so cruel. On to Chapter 2!


	2. Not Much of a Surprise

**Love**  
Chapter 2: Not Much of a Surprise

**A/N:** Chapter 2! I was on a role. The thoughts just kept coming. 'Stream of conscience' I think my teacher told me it was called. I can't remember. Oh well. That's what I'm doing at the moment and if I don't go to sleep soon, my dad will be . Don't get me started.

**Disclaim:** I don't even think I would want to know then actually. I like making stories up. Anyway, I don't know or own the TMNT.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mike and Raph walked into the Lair. Leo and Don were standing next to Master Splinter, Leo with his arms crossed and Don was looking at the floor. This confused Raph but he kept it to himself. He knew Leo had seen him and Mike but he didn't understand the anger, nor why Don was looking at the floor.

"How long were you planning to be out?" Leo asked.

Raph glared at Leo but said nothing. Mike looked at Don puzzled before looking at Master Splinter. The old rat sighed.

"My sons," he said, looking tired and worn as ever. "It's a lot later than you all think and rest will be good for all of us. Raphael, I want to talk to you before you go to your room."

Mike looked at Raph and caught his eyes. Fear was visible and Raph smiled lightly.

"I'll meet you in your room at midnight, ok?" he whispered as he passed.

Mike nodded and headed to his room. Raph walked over to Master Splinter's room and entering.

"Sit down, my son," Master Splinter said. Raph did and looked around. It was nice to see that Master Splinter had made this room almost like the one in the old Lair but something seemed different. "There is something I wish to ask you."

Raph looked at Master Splinter, a little confused. Master Splinter never asked him about anything. Master Splinter had his back to Raph while he collected his thoughts. After a while, he sighed.

"Raphael, when Karai came to our home and we had to separate, what did you think about, my son?" Master Splinter said, facing his second oldest. "You have changed even though you try and hide it, Raphael."

Raph avoided Master Splinter's gaze and swallowed his pride. If he was going to tell his father, it was going to be now.

"Master Splinter," Raph said, trying to figure out the right words. "When we were separated, all I thought about was Mike. What he ok? Was I ever going to see him? Was I ever going to be able to tell him? Was I-"

"Tell him what?" Master Splinter said and Raph knew he couldn't get around it.

"Tell him that…" Raph bit his bottom lip. "Tell him that I love him."

"That is understandable," Master Splinter said. "You are brothers and love is second nature, even to you."

"No, I mean…" Raph paused again. _Here goes nothing._ "I mean I really love him. More than like a brother."

Raph never met Master Splinter's eyes but he knew the rat's was on him. Suddenly, the rat's gaze was off of him. Raph looked instantly at Master Splinter and sighed. He didn't expect Master Splinter to take it this hard. Rubbing his upper arm, he bit his bottom lip.

"Master Splinter?" Raph ventured. The turtle was so new at this and felt so strange. "Master Splinter? Are you ok?"

"Yes my son," Master Splinter said with a sigh. "I just never thought that if you ever did fall in love, it would be with one of your brothers. I'm just a bit surprised. Go to bed my son. We all need the rest. Even you."

Raph nodded, stood, and bowed. He walked out of the room with his head running. He instantly went to Mike's room Mike's light was still on and Raph smiled. He nodded lightly before walking in.

"Mike?"

"Oh, hi Raph," Mike said, putting down his comic book. He looked at Raph. "What's up?"

Raph sat next to Mike and looked at the floor. Mike frowned. He rapped an arm around his lover, the frown disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, smiling lightly.

"I told Master Splinter and he might have taken it a bit harder than he needed," Raph said, resting his head on Mike's shoulder. "I don't know what he's going to do."

Mike sighed and smiled. That was all? He rested his head against Raph's and closed his eyes.

"He's probably just shocked," Mike said. "What would you do if your son walked up to you after a crisis saying he was gay."

"I guess your right," Raph said, chuckling. Mike opened his eyes and lifted his head. Raph sat up and looked at his younger brother who was taking off his bandana. Mike let it drop to the floor and then he took off his elbow pads. Raph smiled and also began taking off his gear. Bandana, elbow pads, knee pads, wrist bands, belt, and weapons all fell to the floor. Raph climbed under Mike's covers and pressed his back up against Mike's wall. Mike crawled under and slid his back up against Raph's chest. Raph's arm went over Mike's shoulder and held him close. Soon, both turtles were asleep in the comfort of one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raph blinked awake. For a brief moment, Raph didn't know where he was. Then he remembered. But where was Mike? Raph threw back the covers and put on his gear, which was still on the floor. Soon, he was running into the kitchen where he sighed with relief.

"Morning Raph," Mike said, smiling at him. "I thought I would make breakfast."

"What'cha making?" Raph asked sitting down, just as Don and Leo walked in.

"Muffins, pancakes, and eggs," Mike said, his attention back at the stove.

"Sound's good," Raph said as Don sat down in front of him and Leo walked over to Mike.

"Need help?" he asked, looking over Mike's shoulder.

"Nope," Mike beamed and Leo sat down. Raph noticed how Don looked longingly at Leo as Leo sat down.

"Donnie," Raph said, grabbing his brother's attention. "Can I have a word with you alone?"

Everyone thing seemed to fall silent. All eyes fell on Raph and then onto Don. Don then nodded and they both stood up. Raph led the way out of the Lair and into the sewers until he was sure that they were well out of earshot. He then turned and faced Don who looked a bit scared.

"Do you like Leo?" Raph asked. Don frowned.

"How?" he asked.

"More than a brother," Raph asked.

"Raph, I don't know what happened to you during those few days we were all separated but you haven't been the same," Don said. "I like him as a brother and no more."

"Donnie," Raph said, "I know you love him more than that. I saw you watch him with a longing sense. I've known for about 6 months now that you like Leo more than that. I know you do."

"How?" Don asked, his gaze going to the ground. Raph smiled lightly.

"I'm a changed turtle Donnie," Raph said, lifting Don's gaze to his. "If I wasn't in love with Mike already, I would choose you. You're the brightest, gentlest turtle within our family. Why does gender have to keep us apart from our own feelings? Ever since I was able to think, same with Mike, I've realized my love just like you and Leo did a year ago. Donnie."

Tears were falling from Raph's face as he pulled Don into a hug. Don was unsure on what to do but he soon relaxed under Raph's hold. After a few minutes, Raph pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry," Raph said. "I should have not done that."

Don smiled and wiped a new tear from Raph's face.

"If I wasn't in love with Leo already, I would have chosen you too," Don said. "There's nothing to be sorry about and I'm glad you've asked me. Yes, I'm in love with Leo and he's told me you're in love with Mike."

Raph nodded and headed back to the Lair, Don walking behind him. They entered the Lair and headed towards the kitchen where Master Splinter and Leo had already settled into a chair. Mike was about to serve the finished food when Raph and Don walked in.

"Well?" Mike said, pulling out more plates.

"Well what?" Raph snapped, trying to be his hothead self.

"What you talk about?" Mike said, sitting down.

"Nothin'" Raph said and he dug into the food before him.

Don smiled and felt a hand on his under the table. He turned his head and saw that Leo was looking at him. Don squeezed Leo's lightly and continues eating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: All done! That took forever. Sorry everyone. I'm a very slow writer. I'll try to finish Chapter 3 faster, though.


End file.
